


Skin Deep

by Byutsuno



Series: Skin Deep [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ???? - Freeform, M/M, Not Fluff, idk?????????, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4242105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byutsuno/pseuds/Byutsuno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is born with 'markings'. Written in black, spread across one's back are the words their Soul Mate will say right before they die. Hinata and Kageyama take turns reading each other's markings out loud in the cold, clubroom after hours. They always say curiosity killed the cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin Deep

Kageyama wiped the sweat from his mouth with the lining of his sweater. His legs were shaking just as badly as his arms. How long had they'd been here? Practice ended hours ago, yet here they were. Shouting with hoarse voices, running with numb legs in the dead of night. It was routine for them now. 

Kageyama watched as Hinata squeezed the large water bottle with both of his small hands, a large stream of water splashing into his mouth. When he was finished he wiped his mouth with the back of his wrist and smiled widely. 

"Toss to me, Kageyama!" 

There it was. His signature catchphrase. They lined his lips just as often as a smile did. Kageyama brought a hand up to his chest and took a deep breath before jogging over to his eager partner, volleyball in hand.

For some unexplained reason, everyone is born with "markings". When you're first born it looks like nothing more then a smudged black mark across your back. As you age, the markings form letters, and then words- soon, it's a sentence. The last words your soul mate will say before they die. The words are in your soul mate's handwriting to make it easier to find them. But since the words are on your back, it's next to impossible to see them.  
The point is to wait until you find someone special, then check each other's backs for your handwriting. It's basically a casual tradition between couples but often causes complications if their writing doesn't match the markings. 

Up until now, Kageyama nor Hinata, never cared about soul mates and "tradition". It all seemed time consuming and confusing. As long as they got to play volleyball together, nothing else really mattered.  
Nothing else really mattered until Hinata confessed behind the gym after practice a few weeks earlier and Kageyama accepted. Nothing else really mattered until the two got more comfortable with each other. Nothing else really mattered until they started getting curious, anxious. 

It was in the change rooms, each boy was breathing heavily and peeling off cold, sweaty jerseys, when it happened. 

"Kageyama. We're dating right?" Hinata asked hesitantly, grabbing his red converse from the small grey locker. The baby crow buttons latched onto the sides clicked together when he dropped them on the ground next to his socked feet.

Kageyama looked over at the smaller teen, eyebrows rising in question. "Yes, why?"

Hinata visibly fidgeted, playing with the strings on his sweatpants. "Couples usually... Show each other their 'markings' don't they?"

"I told you when we started dating I'm not into that kind of stuff. It's annoying and wrecks relationships." Kageyama slammed his locker violently. He already knew what his markings looked like- back in Junior high the other members would mumble and giggle whenever he took off his shirt, exposing his back. He let his curiosity get the best of him and checked his markings in the bathroom mirror. The words looked scribbled and rushed, almost like a child wrote them. Not even bothering to decipher the code, he concluded his soul mate died at a young age and he'll never get to meet them. Not that he had a problem with that. He'd heard many stories of that happening to others, it was nothing abnormal.

"I know, I know! I've just been thinking... I'm kind of curious if I'm your soul mate or not.." Hinata sat down on a fold out chair in the corner, lacing up his shoes.

"Why does it matter? I love you and you love me. Soul mates or not." Kageyama was standing mere inches away from Hinata now, his arms crossed tightly around his chest. 

"Yeah but..aren't you a little bit curious about what your last words will be? What if they're something mysterious like.. 'No!' Or 'It's a trap!'" 

"No." Kageyama dead panned. 

"Oh, come ON! Don't you wanna take a little peak?" Hinata clung onto Kageyama's arm, rubbing his cheek into his bicep. In all honesty, the middle blocker was more curious about what his markings said rather then if Kageyama was his soul mate.

Kageyama didn't want to hurt Hinata's feelings. That last thing he wanted to do was tell him he already knew he wasn't his soulmate. Then again, he didn't know for sure. He doesn't even know what his markings say. No harm in doing a double check. "How do you know I'm your soulmate?" 

Hinata's cheeks flushed a soft pink. "...Well...you have to be! There's something special with us, I can feel it!" Hinata finally stepped back and gave Kageyama his space- not without flashing him a pair of Hinata Shoyou Novelty Puppy Dog Eyes first. "What's the worse that could happen anyways? Even the senpais agree that we have something special. Please, Tobio?" 

Kageyama sighed deeply, rubbing his temple with two fingers. "Fine- but don't be disappointed with the results." 

"Read my back first, Kageyama!" Hinata cheered happily, sitting on the chair backwards. His feet were skidding back and forth against the floor as he swung his legs excitedly at his sides. 

Kageyama swallowed hard. He knew the words wouldn't match his handwriting, so what was with this odd feeling. He reached forwards, hands shaking like when he stays after hours to do extra drills with Hinata. His fingers brushed the soft fabric of Hinata's cotton sweater and his heart skipped a beat. 

"What are you waiting for, Kageyama? Hurry up!" Hinata beamed- his voice shot rays of sunshine every where he went and that was just one of the many things Kageyama loved about that bouncy carrot. 

Kageyama took a deep breath through his nose and clasped the fuzzy sweater. He pulled it up to Hinata's shoulder blades and stared in astonishment at the black words stained across his back. 

-Wait for me, Shoyou-

Kageyama's eyes bored holes in Hinata's back. His fingers tightened until his knuckles turned white. Seeing his dying words shook him to the core. Especially seeing such morbid ones.

'That's my handwriting.'

Kageyama felt his heart hammer in his throat and he swallowed hard. He really was made for Hinata, this birth mark was proof. Kageyama's blue eyes sparkled. All those boys laughing about him never finding a soul mate were wrong, Kageyama wanted nothing more than to rub it in their faces now that he was here with the living proof.

"What did it say, Kageyama? Was it your handwriting? Are we soulmates?" Hinata jumped up from his seat, nearly knocking over the metal chair. 

Kageyama bit his tongue to suppress the overwhelming urge to jump around with the redhead. 

Hinata looked up at Kageyama expectantly, visibly forcing back a toothy smile as well.

"Yes. Yeah, it was mine." Kageyama finally managed to say, his lips curving upwards into a wide smile.

"Really? Then you have to let me see your back!!" Hinata squawked, waving his arms around like a child receiving candy. 

"Okay." Kageyama turned around, exposing his clothed back to the small teen.

Hinata's fingers were trembling with excitement. Happy bird noises left his throat with each riding second and he was bouncing on the balls of his feet. All the insecurities had flown from his mind. There was no hesitation in his arms as he gripped Kageyama's shirt and lifted it up forcibly, staring wide-eyed and eager at the markings. 

A silence pursued. 

"...Thats not right.." Hinata whispered. 

"What? What happened?" Worry filled Kageyama's voice as he cocked his head to the side, trying to read the words himself. 

"It's my handwriting but.." Hinata looked genuinely confused. 

Kageyama was confused too. He tried to turn around but Hinata held him in place by his rolled up sweater. 

"The sentence is supposed to be your last words before you die, right?" Hinata asked innocently.

Kageyama thought back to the fine, black ink on Hinata's back. "Yeah, why? What does it say?" 

"Something must be wrong." Hinata replied- he wore an unusually serious expression. His arms started shaking again. Not because of over exerting himself and not because he was excited. 

Kageyama twisted his body, trying hard to read the words printed on his lower back. They couldn't be that bad, right? 

"Toss to me, Kageyama."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my friend's birthday a few months ago! I've been meaning to post this on Ao3 for a while but I'm the world's greatest procrastinator, eh?
> 
> I don't know if I'm going to make this into a series.. I might? But I might not? I'll make up my mind one day.


End file.
